


wonders will never cease

by Anonymous



Series: Extra Game [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basuke (Extra Game), M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Teen Romance, cheesy fic is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just steal L'Oréal's tagline?" Kuroko, frowning, suddenly asks when everything seems clearer.</p><p>Astonished, Kise-kun quickly puts some distance between them. "What—no!"</p><p>Or:<br/>Four times Kise manages to break through Kuroko's misdirection, and one time Kuroko sneaks up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonders will never cease

**♦♦♦**

 

**I.**

 

The faintest smidgen of a silver lining to Strky heavy defeat against Jabberwock is the reunion with the Miracles. It brings back a wave of nostalgia, which Kuroko is really grateful for—not the humiliating defeat, though. He can never forgive Jabberwock for looking down on them.

Trailing behind Kagami-kun towards the gym, Kuroko wonders if his weak presence still works on the Miracles. It's a gamble since they've used to his presence, but sometimes their own threatening presence manages to swallow him whole. The fact that at times Kagami-kun misses his presence holds true in this case.

As soon as Kuroko slides the door open, a blur of yellow barrels into him and scoops him up high in the air. A breath catches in his throat when he recognizes the merry laughter as Kise-kun's.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise-kun beams, all shiny cheeks and full lips. "It's been awhile, Kurokocchi!"

Disintegrated.

He feels disintegrated. Like something bright shines upon him in that instant, making his heart flutter too painful to bear but too wonderful to resist. His body almost goes numb, and Kuroko barely feels his feet touch the floor when Kise-kun puts him down.

"I'm so happy to be in the same team with Kurokocchi again," says Kise-kun happily, keeping his arms around him. The hug loosens enough for the flood of reality to rush through Kuroko, but not enough to keep the warm sensation away.

Well, that's the case until Aomine-kun makes a scene by giving Kagami-kun a fleeting kiss.

Trust the idiot to shatter the moment (or save him from the embarrassment—Kuroko isn't sure which. Aomine-kun always has a way of cutting past embarrassment straight to idiocy).

 

 **II.**  

 

Kuroko knows that although he has a very weak presence, it doesn't give him much benefits in the food fight. The Miracles are a bunch of monsters who're always craving for victory—both on- and off-court. With his reflex is lower than that of a normal player and his unpromising aim, it's just a matter of seconds to exterminate him.

That doesn't stop Kuroko from trying his best, though.

Kagami-kun's determined roar ripples through the dining room, chasing after Akashi-kun who's making an escape between the toppled tables and chairs. Midorima-kun and Kise-kun are nowhere to be seen. Kuroko is crawling under a table, eyes on Murasakibara-kun just a few inches away from him.

Aiming the apple pie at Murasakibara-kun's back, Kuroko bolts out of his shelter.

"Watch out, Kurokocchi!!!"

From his left side, Kuroko glimpses Kise-kun sprinting towards him with an alerted look, and looking past Kise-kun's shoulder, Midorima-kun is rolling his shoulder back with an apple pie in his bandaged hand.

_Oh no._

Everything is a blur after that. His brain is too slow to catch up with the chaos, even when Kise-kun pulls him into his arms, or even when they both crash down onto the floor with the pie landing on Kise-kun's back, or even when his head is so close hitting the chair.

Fortunately, Kise-kun managed to cushion his head with his large hand to prevent it from hitting the floor, so he doesn't feel too dizzy. However, the pain in his back becomes apparent after a second, and Kuroko subconsciously lets out a low moan.

Kise-kun scrambles to his knees fast to lever his weight off Kuroko's chest. "You okay, Kurokocchi?! Did I hurt you?" he asks, and there’s a note of panic to his voice.

"N—no. I'm fine," he breathes, hand finding purchase on Kise-kun to calm him down. Kuroko takes a few painful breaths to clear the fog away from his brain.

"Good, Kurokocchi. Take a deep breath. Slowly, slowly, slowly," Kise-kun soothes him, holding his hand firmly.

Kise-kun's hand, Kuroko notes, is larger than his own. It doesn't surprise him when it envelops his hand whole. Kise-kun's palm is rough and calloused, a solid proof from the countless basketball trainings and matches, and his grip is firm, and Kuroko feels like he's holding something complete, something so alive.

Realizing this, Kuroko suddenly is aware of his own every breath.

"Kaga-chin!!!"

Murasakibara-kun's panicked shout breaks Kuroko out of his trance. He gathers himself quickly and pushes himself upright with Kise-kun's help. "Thank you…" he mutters, his cheeks warmer.

"No problem. It's time to get our revenge, yeah?" Kise-kun smirks suggestively.

Kuroko raises a brow high into his fringes. Who can say no to that?

 

 **III.**  

 

The ryokan corridor is dim, the only source of light coming from the vending machine, illuminating the path in the darkness. Kuroko squints at the drinks available and puts in some coins. He's about to push the button when a finger suddenly beats him to it, and a Pocari drops into the bucket.

"Pocari, right?"

Kuroko swirls around to the right. "Kise-kun?"

Kise-kun picks up the canned drink and passes it to him. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Excited, happy—I'm not sure." Kuroko opens the canned drink and takes a sip. The coldness somehow helps his frantic heartbeat to calm down.

"Because Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are finally together?"

"Please don't remind me of that." Kuroko shudders thinking about the amount of kisses he had to witness that day (why did Aomine-kun have to choose such an unorthodox method to get his message across? If he hadn't taken his own initiative to explain to Kagami-kun in the onsen earlier, Aomine-kun would've kissed his first love goodbye).

"Because everyone is here?"

"I think so."

"I see…"

It's rare to see Kise-kun so collected like this. Most of the times, Kuroko sees Kise-kun bubbling with excited energy, often making a light of the situation with his endless chatter and easy-going personality. So when he's faced with this rare side of Kise-kun, Kuroko draws a blank. The only barrier he has from this awkward moment is the drink in his hold.

"When Kagetora-san told me everyone was going to gather, I didn't believe him," Kise-kun begins, leaning against the vending machine. "Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi live so far away. Last time I saw Midorimacchi he kept complaining about exams, and I was in the middle of something too. It seemed too impossible to make this team happen."

Kuroko busies himself with the drink to keep quiet.

"Then I decided to join to get our revenge back. But I was kind of worried you wouldn't come because of the past," Kise-kun pauses, taking a breath. "When you showed up, with Kagamicchi too, I was very happy."

And Kise-kun is smiling, his face irradiated with obvious joy and grateful that steals Kuroko's breath away.

"Thank you for coming, Kurokocchi."

A beat of silence settles over them before Kuroko confesses quietly, in hopes to fight down the annoyingly sweet flutter in his stomach. "I decided to come because I believed you would be here."

"You did?"

"Yes. Because you are _you_. You wouldn't let them walk away just like that after humiliating your senpai and our basketball."

"Despite our past?"

"Despite everything."

For a moment, they descend into silence once again. Then Kise-kun breaks into an even wider smile that looks brighter when the light from the vending machine breaks through his blonde hair and his face catches every bit of it. It annoys Kuroko how the little details can affect his pulse so much.

"That's why you're so special, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko blinks clueless.

"Regardless of what happened between us in the past, you always choose to believe in us. You never let the past become the barrier and always welcome us warmly. And that makes me love you even more."

Since Teikou, Kuroko has always been aware of Kise-kun's ardour for him. Also, Kise-kun has made clear of his feelings for him—if his admiration is anything to go by. Kuroko isn't oblivious to Kise-kun's undivided attention—but Kuroko neither acts on it nor rejects it.

In truth, Kuroko has no idea how to deal with this matter. Romance isn't his forte despite what he told Kagami-kun.

"We should go to sleep," Kise-kun suggests, checking the time on his phone. "We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay," he agrees, deciding to call it day and following Kise-kun, even if he doesn't think he can sleep with his heart thumping in his chest like crazy.

Kise-kun needs not to know about this anyway.

 

 **IV.**  

 

"Ouch." Kuroko yanks his finger away from the bruise forming on his cheek.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he examines the bruise. An hour ago, it didn't look so obvious. Now, the colour has darkened into purple and blue, and it's throbbing rather painfully (he should've known not to act so carelessly in front of Jabberwock. Boldly, yes. Not carelessly).

"That looks painful," says Kise-kun, entering the bathroom. Kuroko takes notice of Kise-kun pocketing his phone.

"It's nothing." Kuroko opens the water tap and washes his hands in a poor attempt to hide the bruise. "How did you notice I wasn't in the meeting room?"

He remembers Kagetora-san told them to gather in the meeting for the preparation of the upcoming match, and he slipped away when the pain his cheek had grown too apparent to ignore. Kuroko didn't expect anyone to notice his absence, but the expectation failed him now that Kise-kun has found him.

"It's not hard to notice your absence if you pay more attention. Let me see it," Kise-kun turns him around so they're facing each other. Kuroko ducks his head, feeling exposed under Kise-kun's scrutiny. Kise-kun lifts his chin. "We should put some salve," he remarks and leaves for a minute, and then he returns with a first-aid kit.

"I did something stupid, didn't I?" Kuroko asks, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Being alone with Kise-kun doesn't help with his racing pulse. Kise-kun's tentative touch on his bruised cheek makes it worse too.

"Did what?"

"Ambush Jabberwock."

Kise-kun pulls his finger away from the bruised skin, looking at him in the eye, and then resumes the treatment. "Pretty dumb, I must say."

"Oh—I see." That hurts a little, he admits.

"Confronting them alone, that was a stupid move. Especially a day before the match."

"Pardon me?"

"Well, you were really cool back then. I loved it when you talked back to them like that. Sexy as fuck," Kise-kun winks, grinning. "But, of course, you could've at least asked us to be your backup," he sighs exaggeratedly.

Kuroko frowns disapprovingly. "I can stand up for myself."

"The bruise on your cheek tells me otherwise," Kise-kun quirks an eyebrow.

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Didn't say so." Kise-kun puts his thumb between Kuroko's eyebrows and tries to smooth out the frown. It works, much to Kuroko's dismay. "Next time, tell me if you want to pull a stunt like that. I want to earn some brownies points too," Kise-kun grins. "Your cheek is done, by the way."

Kuroko feigns not impressed. "First of all, I wasn't alone. Kagetora-san was there as well. Also, from the way I see it, you're actually losing some points, Kise-kun."

And he walks past Kise-kun, squashing the annoying urge to skip away and pull a broad smile.

The buzz of Kise-kun's touch hasn't faded even when Momoi-san starts explaining about the Jabberwock players.

 

**(+ I).**

 

"Ne, Kuro-chin, did you see Kise-chin?"

Kuroko looks up from the paper Momoi-san distributed earlier to see Murasakibara-kun stepping into the room. "No. Why?"

"Kise-chin promised me to lend me his phone charger. I can't find him anywhere," Murasakibara-kun pouts around the lollipop.

"Is it urgent? You can borrow my phone if you want."

Murasakibara-kun shakes his head. "Nah, is fine. I just want to call Muro-chin."

"It must be hard for you not having Himuro-san around." Kuroko puts a hand on his arm to assure him. "Speaking of which, your relationship with Kagami-kun seems to have improved lately."

"Hug helps," replies Murasakibara-kun shortly. "I wonder if I should hug Mido-chin and Taka-chin. They don't look in a good mood."

"You noticed that too?" Kuroko tips his head to the side. "Murasakibara-kun is surprisingly an observant, eh?"

"Even a blind can see it, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara-kun snorts. "But, Mine-chin and Kaga-chin haven't realized it."

Kuroko coughs a laugh. The bruise still stings although it's faded. "Please ignore those idiots. They're too drunk in love with each other to notice anything else. I think they're in the kitchen, by the way, in charge of preparing our dinner."

"Maybe I should check on them. Bet my money on the table, they're too busy eating each other's face to cook," Murasakibara-kun scratches his head languidly, heading out of the room.

"You do that. I'll tell you if I find Kise-kun."

"Okie-dokie. Thanks, by the way~"

Putting the paper away, Kuroko starts to search for Kise-kun around the Japanese-style hotel. He bumps into Akashi-kun at the entrance and asks him whether he sees Kise-kun. Akashi-kun tells him no but warns him to not go to the garden.

From Akashi-kun's amused face, Midorima-kun and Takao-kun are probably there. Everyone knows that even though Takao-kun acts so carefree around them and Midorima-kun is being his grumpy self, there're big chunks of unsolved argument between those two—except for the AhoBaka pair.

What has brought the amused look on Akashi-kun's face, Kuroko doesn't think he wants to know about it. Something should be left unknown, he decides as he cuts down the deserted street.

He's edging around the gym not far from the hotel when he hears Kise-kun's sharp voice.

"I told you no!"

_Kise-kun's arguing with someone._

The argument continues heatedly, although he can only hear Kise-kun's angry voice slicing out of the gym. Maybe he's arguing with someone in the phone. Kuroko wages a war inside his head whether to leave Kise-kun alone or wait until he’s done. In the end, curiosity wins and Kuroko walks to the door and slides it open just enough to push his head in.

"No means no!" Kise-kun barks into the phone and hangs up almost immediately. Irritation is evident on his face.

Kuroko lets Kise-kun suck in a few breaths before making himself known. "Are you okay, Kise-kun?"

"EH, KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise-kun whips his head around so fast Kuroko is worried he might get a whiplash. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long enough. You sounded so angry. Who was that?" He makes his way towards Kise-kun.

Kise-kun alternates his eyes between the phone in his hand and him. "You were listening?"

"Not much. I couldn't catch the words, so I don't know what you were arguing about. It seemed pretty serious, though."

"I see… it was nothing, really. My agent is mad at me, that's all." Kise-kun scratches his cheek, embarrassed.

"Your job, right? What about it, if you don't mind sharing it with me."

"Actually…" Kise-kun hesitates, but goes on. "I got a photo shoot offer for a magazine cover a week ago. My agent told me that the photographer is well-known and has many contacts working under his wings, so she wanted me to accept the offer to gain more contracts since this is a lifetime opportunity. She's been bugging me all this while."

"That sounds promising," Kuroko comments lightly. "You should go for it, then. Maybe it's your luck to go further in modelling."

"Well… I can't," Kise-kun winces.

Kuroko blinks. "Why?"

"Because the photo shoot is tomorrow."

That silences Kuroko. There lays two converged paths, and Kise-kun has to choose only one. He can never imagine the weight of burden on Kise-kun's shoulders. It's an enigma how Kise-kun manages to function so well during the camp while constantly having the burden hover over him.

"I see..."

"Sounds so crazy, eh?"

"Yes—no, I don't know…" Kuroko admits at last, eyes descending down to his clammy hands. He has so much to say, to argue, to support, to question, to—Kuroko has no exact word to describe the turmoil brewing in his stomach because he knows there's no right word to say in this moment to make light of this situation. And the knowledge of it pains him so much—

All of a sudden, he finds his hands in Kise-kun's, being held dearly, and it wrings panic out of his system. Kuroko snaps his head up.

"Hey, I'm not going to bail out on the match tomorrow."

He feels a sudden surge of relief. And then a pang of guilty. "How about the offer? You're not going to the photo shoot?"

"I've made it clear by staying here, haven't I?" Kise-kun asks him like it's so obvious, complete with a wide grin and all.

His heart stutters in his chest. It always does when Kise-kun smiles. "Why?"

"Because I missed being in the same team with you." Kise-kun slides his hands down Kuroko's elbows, catching Kuroko off guard.

"Because I missed working hard with you to win." Kise-kun, being mindful of the bruised cheek, leans closer and closer that Kuroko can almost taste his warm breaths.

"Because I missed celebrating victory with you." Being so close like this, Kuroko can see his own reflection in Kise-kun's fathomless dark pupils that surrounded with pools of honeyed-yellow.

"And now I'm blessed with another chance to play by your side, even if for a very short moment, I won't take it for granted. Not anymore."

Cheesy, but Kuroko doesn't roll his eyes. He takes a breath to calm his thudding heart instead, and lets Kise-kun tip his chin up until their lips are almost touching, making everything else drabber and flatter.

"You're an idiot, Kise-kun. A total idiot," he whispers against Kise-kun's lips, and says nothing further when Kise-kun bends down to kiss him.

The kiss is simple. It isn't anything like how people often describe in dramas and novels—fireworks or full of flavours. Contrast with his own chapped lips, Kise-kun's lips are soft and warm from countless layers of lip balm. Kise-kun's thumb pressing into his cheek keeps the nervousness at bay and anchors Kuroko's reality.

It's tasteless, but just as wonderful.

Kise-kun pulls away even before Kuroko wants to. He sets his forehead on Kuroko's, looking at him in the eyes.

"Because you're worth it."

 

**(++ I).**

 

"Did you just steal L'Oréal's tagline?" Kuroko, frowning, suddenly asks when everything seems clearer.

Astonished, Kise-kun quickly puts some distance between them. "What—no!"

"So unoriginal, Kise-kun," he chides under his breath and takes his leave.

"Kurokocchi!!!"

 

♦♦♦

**Author's Note:**

> KiKuro is really hard to write. 
> 
> (I was torn between Kise in Manga and Anime, but it shouldn't be an excuse to butcher this wonderful pairing. Sorry...)
> 
> O...TL


End file.
